


Let Down

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aww, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, One Shot, Reader Insert, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader recalls how she's let down sometimes, especially in dating FBI's Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid.<br/>But she loves him so much. <3 One shot/drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Down

Most mornings, when I'm in bed with the blankets wrapped around me, I wake up to the sound of Spencer's phone.I hear him shuffle quickly, trying to get there before I wake up, mumbling a groggy "Hello?" to the person at the other end, and making soft "mmhmm" sounds before hanging up and slowly getting out of bed.

Most mornings, he'll get dressed and ready in under 10 minutes, check his wallet to make sure he's got cash for his coffee and a bit of breakfast before he gets to the Bureau and just before he leaves, he'll move back to our room, reach over and kiss my forehead.I'll feel his soft lips, his light breath, as he quietly says "I love you". He'll take a moment to stand there and send a text to my phone, explaining where he's going with a different love quote every day at the end, so I'll know he's safe.

Most mornings, I'd pretend to be asleep through all this.

Most mornings, he'd be so busy he wouldn't notice that I was awake. 

Most mornings, I keep my fingers crossed, praying, hoping, that he wouldn't have to go. That the sense of warmth and love I got when his arms curled around me would be able to stay, if not just for one more moment.

**Most mornings, I'm let down.**

Most afternoons, though, I get a quick phone call from Spencer, whenever he can. He'll let me know he's okay and ask me how my job at the library is. I'll tell him a story of how a little kid asked me about a dinosaur book today, or how a young couple made me think of him.

Most afternoons, he'll end that call with "I love you" and make sure to wait for me to say "I love you more."

Most afternoons, after that call, he'll text me immediately "That's 100% not true, I love you more than words can describe." I'd send back a text arguing, but I know that soon, he'll stop responding because he'll have to help deliver a profile or catch the bad guy.

Most afternoons, I find myself wishing that I could go home and find him there.

**Most afternoons, I'm let down.**

Most nights, I text my Doctor Spencer Reid goodnight, reminding him I love him and to be safe. He'll call me if he's available to talk, just to wish me a good night and sweet dreams. He'll remind me that no matter how far he is, he'll always come to save me if I need him. I'll remind him, I'll always be okay and ready for him when he comes home.

Most nights, when we hang up, I'll put my phone down and face his side of the bed. I'll close my eyes and try to sleep, but it's hard.

Most nights, I find myself missing the warmth from his body.

Most nights, I find myself missing how his legs entangled with mine.

Most nights, I worry he'll get hurt or worse...

Most nights, I wish I would wake up and he'd be right next to me.

**Most nights, I'm let down.**

...

...

...

But don't let that fool you.

I might be let down most mornings, afternoons, and nights. I might miss him every second of the day and worry that he'll come home to me in pieces or I'll get a phone call that he's in the hospital.

But I love Spencer. And I see how much he loves his job. 

Most times when he comes home, he'll tell me what the unsub was like. What they did to their victims, in minor details.

Most times when he comes home, he'll wrap me up in a hug at least 100 times, whispering to me to always be safe and I'll whisper back that I'll be.

Most times when he comes home, he'll tell me about the victim he saved. About the little girl who was able to go back to her family, or the man who survived a terrible attack.

Most times when he comes home, I hope that he'll have dinner with me, read a book with me, and head to bed with me, and won't let anything distract him in the process.

And **most times when he comes home, I'm never let down.**


End file.
